When Cartoons Collide Chapter 3
by theguywhohasanamethatisthename
Summary: Insanity reins as the third chapter is created. Read it and find out what happens next. Review it too. Otherwise you will be attacked by fuzzy bunnys.


And here's the third chapter. Read it and laugh. Then if you liked it, write a review. If you didn't like it, remind me to kick your ass later. And now the moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
At about the same time, in a galaxy far far away, aboard the super star destroyer Chimaera... "Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir." Pellaeon said as he stood in the classic Imperial military stance. "Yes, Captain?" The grand admiral replied. Pellaeon glanced nervously at the grand admiral, who was the only alien ever to have gotten the title of grand admiral. The blue-skinned, bluish-black haired grand admiral met his gaze with red, glowing eyes. "We have managed to repair about 70 of the spartii cylinders, sir." "Good. We'll be needing them. The rebel alliance has destroyed much of the remaining Imperial forces. It's a good thing I faked my death, or I would also have been killed." The captain thought back to that day when everything came undone. The clone of the jedi master Jorus C'baoth had been killed by Luke skywalker and Mara Jade. All of Thrawns plans were ruined. And, worst of all, the rebellion, now called the new republic, had destroyed Mount Tantiss. All but 70 of the spartii cylinders had been destroyed. A lot of technology was destroyed.   
  
Now, all that remains of Mount Tantiss is a pile of rubble, 70 spartii cylinders, some cloaking shields, and another, almost trivial bit of technology that was found just before Mount Tantiss was destroyed... And about the time Mount Tantiss was destroyed, Thrawn had his noghri bodyguard, Rukh, help him fake his death. The steel gray skinned alien had grabbed his blade and pretended to stab Thrawn right in his heart. It was very realistic. Somehow the noghri had managed to get some very real looking blood onto the area he had stabbed. Everyone, including Pellaeon, thought the grand admiral had died. then, just before Pellaeon gave the order to remove the body, Thrawn slightly opened one eye and looked right at him. Then Pellaeon understood what was going on and had Thrawn taken to the command room. "And has anything else been accomplished, captain?" Thrawn asked, bringing Pellaeon back to reality. "Oh, you mean the cloning of..."   
  
Thrawn cut him off. "Although it is improbable, it is possible that somehow someone is listening to this conversation. If they are, it will be bad enough that they know I'm still alive, we don't need them knowing about... them." "Them, sir?" Pellaeon queried in surprise. "That DNA has two different peoples DNA in it. I added something to the DNA which will make it split into two people. Both... him... and the other person will be cloned." "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, who is the second person?" "Come closer, captain, and i will tell you." Pellaeon walked closer to the admiral and leaned forward. The grand admiral then whispered the name of the second person being cloned. The New Republics bug picked up a word of what he said. One word which made Luke, Leia, Han Solo, and Mon Mothma, who were listening in on the conversation, shiver with fear. That one word was "Vader..."  
  
Ooh, scary start, huh? What happens next? What has happened? Has Thrawn cloned Darth Vader? Well, if you bothered to read the first two chapters of this, you'll know the answer to that. Now back to our previously scheduled program starring the cast of Star Wars and... Well, take a guess.  
  
At the Imperial base by Mount Tantiss... A group of five storm troopers acompanied the grand admiral into the Jedi clones throne room. "You wished to see me, Master C'Baoth?" He asked. "Yes, I did, admiral. I wish to know if the defence systems protecting Mount Tantiss are adequate to protect me." "I assure you, Master C'Baoth, they are more than adequate. Nothing can get through the defense systems we are using." Including the clone of a Jedi master. "That is all I wish to know, admiral. You may leave now." Thrawn turned 180 degrees and exited the throne room, followed closely by the storm troopers and his Noghri bodyguard. I'm going to have to do something about Joruus... He is beginning to thikn that he is indispensible. I must prove to him that he is not a necessary part of my operations. I will destroy some of the power generators. Yes, that is what I will do. I will leave three of them in good working order. Three of them isn't enough to fully power the defense systems, and anyone who really wanted to could get inside the mountain. It's a bit risky, but worth it, I think.   
  
The grand admiral smiled a cruel, evil smile and returned to his quarters. "Captain Pellaeon." He said into his wrist holo-communicator. A small hologram of the captain appeared above the holo-communicator and answered Thrawn. "Yes, admiral?" "How is operation B coming along? Is everything going as planned?" "Yes, admiral, it is proceeding exactly as planned. It couldn't possibly have gone better." I'm sure it could have, captain. But not with the time we have to complete this... We had to make negotations as fast as possible. If we had had more time, things could have gone much better... "Good. Have the troops that went into the Rip reported yet?" "Yes, they have. The transmission was a bit unstable, but we got it. Apparently our test was a success. The Rip took them exactly where we wanted them to go." "Excellent. Bring them back as soon as possible, captain." Things are going very well. We may even be able to complete this operation in less time than we first anticipated. Soon the Empire will be reborn, and I will be emporer. Thrawn turned off his holo-communicator and pressed a button on his desk. The empty space around him was suddenly filled with holograms of sculptures and paintings from a species he was intending to use to help him take over every universe he could find. By studying the art, he would find out more about the species. Yes, these 'pokemon' would be of great help to him...  
  
On Coruscant... "Mon Mothma, we've captured the Imperial spy." Princess Leia Organa-Solo reported. "What are you talking about? I'm not an Imperial spy! I was just out here looking for some pokemon!" The boy that Leia had captured protested. "Very clever, sending a boy to spy on us." Mon Mothma said, ignoring the boy. "Here's the boys ID card. It says his name is Ash Ketchum. I had Luke check up on it, and it looks like it's legitimate." Leia said. "So, Ash Ketchum, why don't you just tell us the truth?" "I am telling you the truth! I don't know about any Imperial spys or anything, I just want to train pokemon!!!" Mon Mothma looked at the boy. "Are you absolutely certain that he's an Imperial spy?" Leia began to look uneasy. "Well, not really. But we do know that he made some sort of transmission!" "I didn't make any transmissions. That was probably Pikachu using his thundershock attack or something." "And where is this 'Pikachu?'" Mon Mothma asked inquisitively. "He's right here." Ash replied, throwing a pokeball. "Pikachu!" The little yellow rat that came out of the pokeball squeaked. Mon Mothma then turned to face Leia once again. "Let the boy go. He doesn't appear to be an Imperial spy, and that little yellow rats squeaking could easily be mistaken for some sort of Imperial coded transmission." Leia escorted the boy outside. "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble, or I'll find out about it and have you working in the Kessel spice mines." Ash walked away from her and got into the Millenium Falcon. "Han, take that boy back to where we found him." Han started up the Millenium Falcon. "You ready to go, kid?" "Yes, sir. I'm ready when you are." The ship took off into space. Ash walked to the back of the ship and waited.  
  
Several hours later... The Millenium Falcon suddenly stopped working. The entire ship powered down all at once, as if all the energy had been draind from it. "Chewie, run a bio-scan on the outer hull." Han said to the wookie. Chewbacca did as Han said, and growled something back to him. "Oh, great. A space sliver. Just what we need. It sucked all of the ships energy, now what are we supposed to do?" Ash overheard Han talking about the space sliver and hooked Pikachu up to the Falcons main powerdrive. "Hey, the powers back! Turn on the hulls electric shield." Han instructed the wookie. Chewbacca complied and the space sliver was disintegrated. "But how did we get the power back?" "I hooked Pikachu up to the ships main powerdrive. He gave it some of his energy." "Pikachu!" The fuzzy little yellow rat shrieked. "Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Chewbacca thought the rat was far too annoying and ripped one of its arms off. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" It yelled as it shocked the wookie. Chewbacca growled and ripped the little rats other arm off. "Pikachuuuuuu......" The little rat screamed before passing out from the pain. "Hey, you can't do that to Pikachu!" Ash yelled at Chewbacca. He ran towards the wookie and was about to hit him when Chewbacca backhanded Ash, sending him sprawling into the wall. Ash hit his head on the hard metal of the Falcons interior and fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Later, back at whatever the name of the planet pokemon takes place at is... Ash woke up with a sharp pain in the back of his head. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a mad wookie that just ripped off the arms of my Pikachu and got knocked unconcious, only to wake up several hundred lightyears away on my home planet." Ash said, and then realised that was exactly what had happened. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asked as he spotted the overly cute and annoying little pokemon lying on the ground beside him. The little rat didn't move. Ash grabbed Pikachu and rushed into the nearest Pokecenter. "Fix my Pikachu!" He yelled. Some person who worked there took the Pikachu and healed it using the force. "There, he's back to normal. Both of his arms are back, too." Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" It shrieked at him with joy. Ash turned to the Pokecenter employee with an angry look on his face. "I said fix him! I meant to kill him, not heal him! That's why I yelled at that damn wookie, he wasn't killing the stupid little freak! And now you go and heal him!" Ash grabbed the Pikachu and ran out of the Pokecenter.  
  
Before I proceed with the story, I just remembered something I'd like to add in here. Somebody posted a review on my second chapter and asked why most of the characters are gay. I would like to clear this up a bit. It is not a joke, I'm simply making most of the characters gay because I think more people should be like me. That is all. Now, on with the story.  
  
Outside Gary Oaks house... Ash walked into the door. And yes, I mean he walked into the door. He didn;t walk inside the house using the door. He ran into the door. "Ow!" Ash exclaimed. "That hurt." Ash hit Pikachu. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't... Um... Well, it's all your fault!" Pikachu looked at him with big, sorrowful eyes. "Pikapi?" Ash picked up a rock and tossed it at Pikachu. "I told you not to call me that anymore! You are so fucking stupid!" Ash hurled at Pikachu. I don't mean he hurled a rock. I mean he puked. Vomited. Barfed. Tossed his cookies. Etc. "Pikapi Pikapi Pikapi!" The stupid little rat yelled, and then it ran off into the forest.  
  
Inside Gary Oaks house... "Gary? Are you here?" Ash asked. Hmmm... I guess he isn't home. Well, I'll wait for him here. Ash wandered around, passing some time until Gary arrived. His wanderings took him upstairs to Garys room. Ash looked around the room, inspecting every inch of it. His search didn;t turn up much. All Ash found was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a picture of Ash on the desk. "He doesn't seem to have much." Ash looked around a bit more. He examined the picture carefully and found that one of the corners of the frame had a small button on it. "I wonder what this does?" Ash pushed the button. At first, nothing happened. Then Ash heard something from inside Garys closet. Ash opened the closet door and found a staircase leading downward. "Gary has a secret passageway in his closet? Weird..." He walked down the staircase and found himself in a huge room full of computers, typewriters, and writing supplies. "I wonder what he uses all this for?" It appeared as if all of the computers were off, and Ash couldn't find any buttons to turn them on. He began searching for a computer that hadn't been turned off. After about 30 minutes he found one. He sat down on the chair facing the computer.  
  
Ash began searching through the computer, trying to find out what they were being used for. Then he found several text files. He opened one of them titled 1604 and began reading. To his surprise, it turned out to be some sort of short story involving two people. It ended with one of them proposing to the other. He opened some other files that had been titled 1605, 1606, and 1607. All three of them turned out to be some sort of short story too. They were different from each other in every way except that each one had only two people involved, and each one ended with one proposing to the other. "I wonder why these are on a bunch of computers hidden in a secret room in Garys closet..."  
  
Have you figured out just why Gary has several different scenarios saved in at least one of his computers that all end with someone proposing to someone else? Think hard, it'll come to you. And if it didn't come to you and I decided to end this particular chapter right now, you'd have to wait until I was finished with th other chapter to find out what happens next. Luckily, I'm too nice of a person to do that. So, instead, I'm just going to end the pokemon part of this fanfic for a moment and continue with the star wars part. Then I'll go back to the pokemon part of it and you'll find out what Gary has planned.  
  
Aboard the Super Star Destroyer Chimaera... "Captain Pellaeon, Come in here, please." Grand Admiral Thrawn said into his wrist holo-communicator. "Yes, sir." Came the reply, and the hologram disappeared. A few minutes later the captain entered the room and stood before Thrawn. "Is there anything I can do for you, Admiral?" He asked. "Your pants." Thrawn said. Pellaeon became extremely confused. "Could you repeat that, admiral?" He asked uncertainly. "You will give me your pants. Now." The grand admiral said. Pellaeon froze in confusion. "Captain, your pants? You will give them to me now. That is an order." Pellaeon took off his pants and handed them to the grand admiral. "That will be all, captain. You are dismissed." Pellaeon turned around and walked out of the room. "Now I have all the ingredients!" Thrawn said as he pushed a small button on the underside of his desk. A part of the wall behind Thrawn moved, and a cauldron slid through the opening it created. Thrawn put the captains pants, and many other ingredients, into the cauldron. He grabbed a large wooden spoon and began stirring. "Bubble Bubble toil and trouble. Tires burn the elephant stubble. Good day to the grinning steak, oh my god I burned a snake. The alarm on a burning bubble makes a world turn into rubble!" Thrawn said, beginning the magic chant.  
  
Back on Coruscant... Luke Skywalker was sitting at the desk located in his room. His room was located on the third floor of the former Imperial Palace. He sat at his desk, studying an ancient scripture. The language wasn't like any other that he knew of. He knew for certain that he had never seen anything even remotely like it. That's why it bothered him so much. He understood every word of it, even though he didn't know a single word of the language. He had showed it to Leia, but she hadn't been able to read it. So he read it. Although he somehow understood all of the words, nothing was even vaguely familiar about the content.   
  
He read about half way through before finding something that was all too familiar. What he found was the script of a movie. "Hey, look, it's the script for that movie, 'Star Wars,' or whatever it was called. That was a good movie." He remembered the movie very well. It was about a young boy from a planet called 'Earth.' The boy got on a spaceship of some sort and went off into space. But there was no life on any other planets, so he went back to Earth. There he confronted his father, the shark gourd (dark lord) called Dark Fader. He had a lifesaver of course, whcih he put in his mouth, and then it began to glow, and he threw it at gourd Fader. After a long fight with the shark gourd, he found himself at the home of Pizza the Hutt, where he fought the skank whore (rancor). He then tried to get Pizza to let his friend Onlygo Solo, who had been encased in sodium bicarbinate, go free. But the evil hutt wouldn't have it, so he had the guards throw the to the sarlaac pit. But of course the boy, Fluke Jaywalker, beat the hutt and rescued his friends Onlygo Solo, Princess Payup, and ChewyCaramel. Then Fluke went onto the Breath Scar where he fought the evil Emporer Supergreen, the leader of the Imperial butter company. Dark Fader threw the emporer into a butter churner where he melted and died. Then Lukes friends, led by Landolakes Calrissian, blew up the Breath Scar. Fluke, being the hero, escaped after finding out that Fader was really A'Knockin Jaywalker, his father. Then the flea-walks (ewoks) set a bunch of dorm troopers on fire.  
  
Luke then continued reading. Then he found something that made him... er... well, his pants got a bit wet when he read it. It was horrible... "I can't believe it... Sinbad got another tv show!" Luke almost fainted from the sheer horror of it all. Then he continued reading, trying to forget about Sinbad. Then he found something that had nothing to do with tv shows or movies. (Well, actually it does, but I wont tell if you don't) It was one sentence followed by a word written three times. The sentence said something like this. "Do not read the next three words out loud or you will release a horrible demon from his slumber." Luke looked at the word written after that, which was written there three times. He read the words out loud, and then he heard a scream coming from the kitchen in the second floor...  
  
Back on the Chimaera... "Captain, I picked up a strange energy source on Coruscant just now. It just appeared out of nowhere, and appears to be creating large quantities of energy, although the energy is in a strange form..." Pellaeon walked over to the man who had picked up the energy source on his monitor. He's just a boy, really. Ever since that day the emporer died, the men we've recruited seem to be getting younger and younger... This one looks to be only about 17 or 18. It's a wonder that even Grand Admiral Thrawn is able to do anything with these men and our limited resources. The young officer looked up at Pellaeon. "What do you think it is, captain? Do you think the rebels have discovered some new sort of energy?" Pellaeon looked at the information on the screen. "I'm not sure. It just appeared there, you say? Nothing was there and then all of a sudden it appeared?" "Yes, that's correct, captain." "When you first picked it up, was it at the same power level it's at now?" "Yes, sir. It was at the exact same power level as it is at now." "Then it couldn't be anything the rebels are using to generate power. If it was, it would have started up with much less power than this." I'd better report this to the grand admiral.  
  
In Thrawns chambers... "Fried up goop and smooshed up glob, zing of Matt and dung of mogg. For an alarm of powerful bumble, like a shell doth boil and tumble." The captain walked in to find Thrawn stirring a large cauldron full of many strange things, chanting a strange chant that made very little sense. "Um... Admiral? We may have trouble." Thrawn turned around quickly and froze in surprise. "Captain... I was just... um... Well, I was working on a potion that will destroy a world with a single drop. Now, what do you have to report?" Pellaeon cleared his throat and began to speak. "We've detected a strange energy reading on Coruscant. There was nothing there, and then all of a sudden something just appeared with energy readings that were off the chart. Whatever the rebels have done, it has a tremendous amount of energy, and can start up with full power." Thrawns face turned pale. "The rebel alliance had nothing to do with this... I know what it is and what it is capable of. Actually, 'it' is a he. Not simply a person, but a ghost." Pellaeon looked at the admiral in confusion. "But we've encountered ghosts before, and they didn't give off energy readings like this." Thrawn nodded his head. "Yes, I know. But this is no ordinary ghost. This ghost is the ghost with the most." Pellaeon fell silent, but his curiosity grew, and so he asked what the admiral meant. "I mean this ghost is not an ordinary ghost. You must know of him. His name is Beetlejuice." A look of fear appeared on the captains face. "Beetlejuice?" Thrawn nodded his head again. "Beetlejuice." And then Thrawn realised what had just happened. They had said his name three times. A scream echoed forth from somewhere in the ship...  
  
Back in... Um... The pokeverse... Ash closed the files he had found and stood up. He spotted a switch plate on the far wall. One of the switches had been flipped up, and the rest were all flipped down. So he flipped them off, and flipped all the switches up. The computers around him came to life. Several of the computers emitted buzzes and various other noises. The computer nearest to the staircase automatically opened up a file. Ash walked over to the computer and began to read the file. It was titled 0000. It was written by Gary Oak, which was obvious since the computer was in a secret room in Garys closet. After reading it, Ash realised that it was the beginning of a list. More like the title page to a long story. He read very carefully and discovered that all of these short scenarios ending with someone proposing to someone else were written by Gary and were, apparently, many different ways Gary had thought of to propose to someone. Ash wasn't sure who Gary wanted to propose to. Well, it's fairly obvious that Gary is having a hard time figuring out how to propose to this person. I think I'll help him out. I'll ask him who it is that he wants to propose to, and find some way to help him out.  
  
A few minutes later... Ash turned off the computers and walked up the stairs. He closed the closet door and pressed the butto on the picture frame. I wonder why he has a picture of me on his desk... I'll ask him about that too. Then he walked downstairs and over to the front door. He was about to go outside and see if he coulf find where Gary was, when Gary opened the door and walked in. Ash decided to ask Gary about the computers right after he asked him about the picture. "Gary? Why do you have a picture of me on your desk?" Ash asked. Gary looked very nervous. "What do you mean, Ash?" "I mean why do you have a picture of me on your desk?" "Um... Well... I don't know. Is there any reason I shouldn't have a picture of you on my desk?" Gary countered. "Well, no, I was just wondering why you have a picture of me on your desk. And I wanted to ask you about those computers in your closet. Gary stared at Ash nervously. "I... I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any computers in my closet." "Sure you do. I pressed the button on the picture frame and it opened a door in your closet. I went down the stairs I found in there and saw a bunch of computers. And I just wanted to know..." Gary looked extremely nervous and uneasy now. "What? What did oyu want to know?" "Who is it?"  
  
"Who is what, Ash?" "Who do you want to propose to?" Gary turned his eyes towards the ground and remained silent. "Well? Who is it? Come on, you can tell me, Gary." Gary turned his gaze towards Ash, and after several minutes of hesitation... "You." "What?" "You, Ash. It's you." Ash finally realised what Gary was talking about. "I spent a lot of time down there writing those. I pictured all the ways I could tell you that I love you and stored them on a computer. But now it looks like I won't be using them. Then again, I don't know why I ever wrote them in the first place. I mean, sure, I love you, but that doesn't mean that you feel the same way about me. Now I just feel embarrassed. I wrote all of those and kept them hidden in that room I built. And now you've read them, and you know how I feel about you, and it's just very embarrassing. Ash, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while." Gary said, and then he turned away and walked up the stairs to his room. Ash looked at Gary and then walked out the door.  
  
Later that night at Garys house... Gary felt so embarrassed... To have Ash find out that he was gay and that he loved him was pretty embarrassing. And to know that Ash read all of the different ways he had thought of to ask Ash to marry him was just too much. He had spent several hours looking at the picture on his desk, thinking about how stupid he must have seemed to Ash. Then he went downstairs and made some dinner. His mother had left a note saying she wouldn't be home tonight, so he didn't bother with cooking. He just ordered some pizza. After he ate, he had walked back upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed. Now he was about to go to sleep when he heard the phone ring. He walked downstairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He asked. There was a brief period of silence, and then he heard a familiar voice. It was Ashes voice, and all he said was four words, then he hung up. The words echoed in Garys head over and over again. Those four words were "I love you too."  
  
On the Chimaera... Beetlejuice had cornered an officer. He had changed form and become a snake. "Help! Please, somebody, Help me!" The officer screamed. Several storm troopers entered the room and began shooting at him. "What is this thing? Our blastars aren't having any effect on it!" Beetle juice turned around to face the storm troopers, and changed back to his original form. He was about to attack the storm troopers when Grand Admiral Thrawn entered the room and said "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!" And then, of course, Beetlejuice disappeared. "What? Grand Admiral Thrawn! We thought you were dead!" Thrawn stared at them. "Yes, I know. That was my goal, to make you think I was dead. But now you know. If I let you leave this room alive, you must promise not to tell anyone that I am still alive. If you tell anyone and they don't kill you, I will. Is that clear?" "Yes, admiral. We won't tell anyone you're still alive." "Good. You are dismissed." Pellaeon stepped forward to the spot where Beetlejuice had stood. "Where did he go?" Thrawn looked out into space and then answered the captains question. "I don't know where he went, but I hope he doesn't come back for a long time."  
  
On the planet Myrkyr... "Someone said my name. Someone called me." Joruus stepped out of the shadows and confronted the strange creatures that had entered his mountain. He wondered how they got past the security systems, and decided that didn't matter. He had to get rid of them. He heard one of the boys whisper something to the others. Whatever the boy had said, he was definitely talking about him, and the boy had said the words mentally unstable. "Nobody calls me mentally unstable!" He would punish them for thinking such things about him. Yes, he would teach them not to call him mentally unstable. "I will kill every last one of you!" Joruus used the power of the force to shoot bolts of purplish lightening out of his finetips at the intruders. He would make them pay with their lives! The small monsters and most of the digidestined started running for the nearest door. But one of them, a female in what was, in Joruus' opinion, a very stupid outfit. "I am Sailor Moon." She said. "And in the name of the moon, I shall yell a lot of really funny things like 'Moon cosmic dream action super duper whoopedy doo power' and punish you!" It angered the jedi master that this girl thought she could yell such stupid htings at him and defeat him, but it was still incredibly funny. Joruus began to laugh. The girl then yelled "Moon cosmic dream super duper whoopedy doo magical special sugar spice and everything nice action crystal twinkle bell power!" It was too much for one man, even a jedi master, to take. Joruus couldn't contain his laughter. He started laughing even more. "Stop laughing, or I shall be forced to shout more amusing yet really stupid things at you!" The strangely dressed girl said. The girl yelled more stupid things and threw a barette at him, and he continued to laugh until he got a stitch in his side. Then the girl said "Since you can't sem to stop laughing, I'm going to have to... GIVE YOU A FACIAL!!!" And she dragged him into the shadows.  
  
Several hours later... Sailor Moon finished giving Joruus a facial, doing his hair, and painting his nails. She then forced him to put on a dress and some high heeled shoes. She made him put on several items of jewelry and a lot of makeup. "There! You look... Um... Well, you look like a jedi in a dress!" She told him. I am going to kill this 'Sailor Moon' girl... Joruus looked her right in the eyes and began to cloud her mind. "What's happening? I can't seem to think..." Yeah, like that's a big change... Joruus waited until her mind had been sufficiently clouded and ran out of the room. He continued running until he got to the emergency escape pods. He climbed into one of the pods and set a course for the Chimaera.  
  
Later, after Joruus had boarded the Chimaera... Pellaeon escorted Joruus to Thrawns chambers. "What is it, captain?" The admiral asked. "There's a woman here to see you, admiral." "Bring her in." Pellaeon sent Joruus into the room. "Admiral, I want to know how those kids got past the defense systems." Thrawn looked at Joruus in confusion. "Just who are you, miss?" Joruus grew furious. "I am not a miss! I am Joruus C'Baoth! And a girl who calls herself Sailor Moon did this to me!" Thrawn looked at Joruus carefully. "It is you! Joruus C'Baoth beaten by a teenage girl!" Thrawn doubled over laughing. Joruus turned around and ran out the door. He would have his revenge... Yes, this 'Sailor Moon' would not get away with humiliating him like this...  
  
Back on the planet where Pokemon takes place... Gary was walking around inside the Celadon department store, thinking about the previous night. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? Did Ash actually say that? Is it possible that Ash loves me? Gary exited the Celadon department store, having gotten what he came for. He had gotten a new video game for his Playstation. It looked like a really good game, too. It was called Wild Arms 2. He had played the original Wild Arms, and it was a very good game, If Wild Arms 2 was half as good as the original, it would be great. But right now his mind was on other things... Gary walked over to a local diner. He entered and sat down in one of the booths and started thinking. I wonder what I should do now. If that wasn't a dream, and Ash really said that, shouldn't I do something? Like what? What am I going to do? I mean, Ash calls and says he loves me and then what? I walk right up to him and ask him to marry me? I mean, what am I supposed to do now?   
  
A waitress came over to him and asked him what he wanted. "Ash." "What was that?" The waitress asked uncertainly. Gary snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, I'm not really hungry." The waitress looked at him strangely and walked away. Gary sat there thinking for several minutes. Then he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look and see who it was, but kept thinking about what to do next. The person who had entered the diner walked over to Garys booth and asked "Is anyone sitting here?" Gary looked up and saw that it was Ash who had spoken. "Um... No, nobodys sitting there." He said, blushing a bit thinking about the previous night. Ash sat down across from Gary. For a few moments neither one of them spoke. Then Gary asked "Was that you last night? On the phone, I mean." Gary continued looking down at the table, avoiding Ashes gaze. "Yes." He answered. "Did you mean what you said?" Gary questioned him. "Yes. Did you mean what you said?" Gary thought for a moment and realised Ash was talking about earlier that day when Gary had said he loved Ash. "Yes, I did."  
  
Then the door to the diner exploded, and Pikachu jumped inside. "Pikapi! Pika Pika, Pikachu! Chuuuuuuuu!" It said. Ash looked at Pikachu. "Not now, Pikachu. Go play with Misty or something. Misty walked into the diner. "Pikachu came to me yesterday, Ash. It said you yelled at it. Why were you being mean to Pikachu, Ash?" Ash lookd at Misty with contempt. "Go to hell, bitch." Misty glared at Ash. "You can't say that to me." Ash assumed she was talking about how everyone expected them to be a couple. He didn't know why everyone thought he and Misty would end up as a couple. He had certainly never showed any sign that he liked her, which he didn't. But everyone still seemed to think that they would become a couple. At that very moment, Ash got an idea. "Misty, you still think we're a couple, don't you?" Misty stared at Ash. "Why wouldn't I? After all, we are a couple." Ash laughed at her. "You must be blind, Misty!" Ash saw that Misty was becoming very angry. "I don't even like you. I never have." Ash said, as he left his seat and sat next to Gary. "In case you didn't know, Misty, I'm in love with Gary." Misty looked shocked, and Gary looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ash?" Misty shrieked. "What I'm talking about is that I am gay. And Gary is my boyfriend." Gary almost did faint this time. Is Ash being serious, or is he just using me to get at Misty? Then Ash did something that surprised Misty, Gary, Pikachu, and even himself. Ash turned around and kissed Gary, right on his lips. This time Gary did faint, and Mistys face turned red with rage. Misty screamed and ran out of the diner, followed closely by Pikachu. Ash stood up and attempted to revive Gary. He grabbed a glass of cold water and poured it on Gary. Gary woke with a start. "What happened?" "Well, Misty came in here and started yelling at me for yelling at Pikachu, then I told her I love you, then I kissed you, and you fainted." Gary blushed. "Ash?" "Yes, Gary?" "Did you mean that? About being in love with me?" Ash loked him right in the eyes and said "Yes. And I was serious about you being my boyfriend too." Gary looked like he was about to pass out again. "Don't do that! Don't pass out again."  
  
Later, at Ashes house... Ash walked in through the front door. I can't wait until tomorrow... Gary and I are going to go to the movie theater tomorrow. Ash smiled happily at the thought of being with Gary. Ash walked towards his room. A floorboard creaked in the darkness... "Who's there? Mom? Is that you?" His question was met with a disturbing silence. Then Ash heard a strange noise in the darkness... It was unfamiliar to him. It sounded somewhat like someone breathing through some sort of mask or something. Then a red light appeared in front of him, eerily illuminating Darth Vaders helmet. "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you in my house?" Ash backed away from the dark lord, but he caught Ash. He forced Ash aboard a ship. Ash screamed for help as he was dragged on board. Once Ash and Vader were inside, the door began to close.  
  
At Garys house... Gary walked in through the front door. He thought about the time he had spent with Ash today. He smiled happily, knowing that tomorrow he would be watching a movie with Ash in a dark theater...   
He walked over to the window facing Ashes house and watched as Ash went inside. Gary was just about to turn around and go upstairs when he saw a glowing, red light coming from inside Ashes house. That's odd... I wonder what's making that light. Then the light stopped, and Gary was about to turn around again when he heard Ash scream for help. Gary saw a dark figure wearing a cape dragging Ash into some sort of space ship. Gary ran out the front door towards the ship.  
  
Once Gary was on the ship and the door had closed... Vader had bound and gagged Ash and then left him in one of the back rooms. The dark lord was piloting the ship and didn't notice Gary getting onboard just before the door closed. Gary crept quietly to the back of the ship and began searching for Ash. Nobody is going to kidnap my boyfriend... I'm going to save Ash and figure out why that guy is doing this. Then, of course, I'll kill him for trying to kidnap Ash. Gary walked into the room where Ash was being held. "Ash! Hold on, I'll untie you." Gary untied Ash, took the gag off of him and kissed him. "Who is that guy? Why did he drag you onto this ship? Where is he taking us?" Gary asked. Ash answered as best as he could, which wasn't very well, considering Darth didn't exactly tell him what was going on. "Well, he looks like that Darth Vader guy from Star Wars. As for the other questions, I don't know."  
  
At Mistys house... "Brock!" No answer. "Brock, are you still here?" Misty called out. "Hmmm... He must have left. Pikachu, go... do whatever you do at night. Go to sleep or something." Pikachu wandered off somewhere. Misty walked towards her bedroom. She heard sounds coming from her room... Someone was in her room! "Whoever's in there better come out! You'd better come out right now!" She tried to say, but her throat was dry from fear, so she didn't make too much noise. She approached the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob, and flung the door open. Misty screamed. "Brock, what are you doing?!?" Brock and James were on her bed kissing! "Get off my bed!" She yelled. "What were you doing? Why were you two kissing? Let me guess, you're gay too." Brock and James stared at her. Brock spoke first. "Yes, we are. And we're in love, too." Misty snorted in contempt. "It figures. None of the guys around here are straight." James asked her what she meant. "Ash and Gary are in love. With each other." "They make a cute couple." Brock said. Pikachu walked into the room. "Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" It screamed as it used its thundershock attack on Brock and James. "OUCH! Why the hell did you do that, Pikachu?" James yelled. Brock grabbed a piece of metal and tossed it at the little rat. The metal hit Pikachu just as it used its thundershock attack again, and it blew up. "Stupid little rat..." Brock muttered under his breath.  
  
A few hours later on the Chimaera... Pellaeon turned white with fear. "Lord Vader..." "Captain Pellaeon, you will take me to see Grand Admiral Thrawn. Now." Pellaeon guided the dark lord and his two prisoners to the admirals chambers. Darth entered the room with his prisonrs close behind him. "Admiral, I have captured two 'pokemon' trainers." He said. "Good job, Vader." "That's Lord Vader to you, admiral." The admiral looked at Vader with boredom showing on his face. "You are but a clone. I cloned you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive right now. I can call you whatever I want. And don't bother trying your little force-choke on me. It won't work with all these ysalimiri around me."  
  
On coruscant... A Sario Rip opened up. The digidestined, Sailor Moon, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Gundam Pilots tumbled out of it onto the alien landscape. "What is this place?" Tai asked. Izzy looked around. "It looks like Coruscant, that planet from Star Wars, episode one." He said. "What are we doing here though?" Joe asked. "I'm not sure. It's quite possible that we are very near whoever is controlling these Sario Rips though." Everyone looked around. "Hey, look! Sailor Moon's back!" Mimi pointed out. "Oh great... that freak is back..." Matt said. "I don't like this place." Matt held on tightly to Tai.  
  
Three chapters down. That means I have two introductory chapters left to make. Sort of an extended prologue. Then I can begin the real story. The classic battle between good and evil. But first I have a lot more characters to work into the story... Oh, my... What will happen next? What does Thrawn want with Ash? What will Vader do? What is Joruus going to do to get his revenge? Will there be more gay characters falling in love? What is Thrawn going to do with his potion? Will the good guys survive? Tune in next time for.... When Cartoons Collide! 


End file.
